


Sleeping With The Sun

by Bytes



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Calli is a tsundereaper, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep Walking, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Takamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytes/pseuds/Bytes
Summary: After a collab stream, Kiara spends the night at Calliope’s house. What transpires goes beyond any scheme Calli was expecting from her phoenix companion.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	Sleeping With The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, this isn’t beta’d

“Aaaaalright deadbeats, we’re gonna have to call it a night soon. I’ve got off-camera stuff to do,” Calliope started as she began to wrap up her last stream for the evening.

“Me! I’m the off-camera stuff!” Kiara interjected with a grin.

The reaper sputtered for a moment before shaking her head feverishly. “No. No. No you’re not. Shut up,” she grumbled. Despite her protests, the chat was already going wild.

“No need to be shy, Calli~” the bubbly phoenix teased before letting out a laugh.

“I am immensely regretting this collab,” Calliope sighed. “You guys aren’t helping either! Stop saying weird shit in the chat!” she added as she caught glimpses of messages whizzing by.

“Aww~” Kiara fake-whined. She knew that her words held no actual bite behind them, so she never took offense to her tsundere behavior.

“In fact, I’m kicking you out of my house. You’re not spending the night anymore. Go home, Kusotori.”

“A—

—Anyways..!” Calli interrupted before Kiara could say anything else embarrassing. “We’re going now. Seeya, deadbeats!”

“And KFP workers..!” Kiara added. “We’re going to have some alone time now~”

“Enough! Stop making it weird!! God, ok, whatever. Peace.” With a grumble, the reaper quickly cut their live broadcast before leaning back in her seat and letting out a sigh.

“Good work today!” came the cheery chirp of Kiara as she stood up from her seat beside Calli in front of her streaming setup, stretching before letting out a yawn.

“...Thanks. You were quite… passionate,” Calli offered.

“I am always passionate for  _ you _ , hehe~” she hummed back.

“Is it going to be like this all night with you?”

“Maaaaaaybe... Are you hungry?”

“Starving. What are you in the mood for?” Calliope inquired as she stood up from her seat, giving a small grunt as her legs protested, having grown stiff from sitting down for so long.

“Hmm.. I would offer to cook for you, but… I think it’s a little late for that. How about takeout?” the phoenix suggested.

“Good idea. Is Chinese fine with you?”

“Yup! Ooh, we could watch a movie while we eat together… it’ll be all domestic~”

“I would not mind that I guess.”

Kiara grinned, excitedly pulling out her phone. “If you order, I’ll pick out a movie!”

“Fine. Nothing weird though, got it?”

“It’ll be something we both like, I promise!” she assured as she began looking through the Netflix catalog. 

Cheap Chinese takeout was soon aquired and the two holomyth ladies took their places on Calli’s couch to watch whatever movie Kiara had picked. Calli hadn’t been expecting much, but was actually surprised when the phoenix picked out a quite engaging Korean film.

Very slowly throughout the movie, Kiara inched her way closer to the object of her affections. She tried to be subtle about it, pretending to readjust her seating position occasionally, as if she were trying to get more comfortable.

Of course, there came a point where it was quite obvious what was happening, as Kira had migrated all the way from the other side of the couch and was now cozying up to Calli when there was plenty of space left unused. Too embarrassed and too stubborn to acknowledge it, the pink haired woman said nothing about it. She wouldn’t give that stupid bird the satisfaction of knowing she was making her pulse quicken.

Kiara stayed glued to her side for the rest of the movie. Any slight movement Calli made just seemed to allow her to somehow cram herself even closer, like a snake constricting its prey.

“That was pretty good,” the reaper commented as the credits rolled. “I can not believe I am saying this, but… you picked well, Kusotori.”

Kiara lit up, a big beaming smile materializing on her face from the rare praise from Calli. “Hehe… I found it the other day and thought you’d like it. I’m glad I stopped watching so we could watch it together,” she explained with a hum as she leaned her head against the reaper’s side, nuzzling her gently.

Usually, Calliope would lean away and spit out complaints at Kiara’s displays of affection when they streamed, but since they were alone and she was quite tired, she didn’t feel like exerting the energy to chastise the bird.

“...Anyways, we should go to bed. I’ve got a long-ass stream tomorrow.”

“Aaaalllllriiiight~” she hummed. As much as she wanted to spend time with her favorite reaper, she was also quite tired.

“C-Calli…?” Kiara whimpered as she dug through the possessions she had brought with her while death’s apprentice brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

“What?” she called, poking her head out to see what was the matter.

“...I forgot to pack clothes to sleep in… could I borrow some of yours?” As much as it sounded like something she would do as a scheme, she was being genuine in the fact she had forgotten her pajamas.

“Seriously? You really are a birdbrain, Kusotori,” Calli scoffed, muffled by the toothbrush. “Fine, whatever. Just give me a second,” she sighed before sauntering off.

Calli returned a few minutes later with a t-shirt and pants, tossing them to Kiara. Upon examination, the shirt had some band that Calli liked on it while the pants had a cute little skull pattern all over them. The thought of her wearing them was a feast for Kiara’s imagination.

“There. They might… be a little big on you though.”

“That’s okay! Thank you, Calli!” Kiara chirped. The reaper was only an inch taller than her, but between that and her larger chest, she did wear a difference size from Kiara.

One wouldn’t think death incarnate needed sleep, but sleep served many purposes to all types of beings— Calli included. It was some time in the middle of the night when the sound of the door to her bedroom creaking open woke her up. She sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she squinted into the darkness to try to find the cause of her disruption. Moonlight filtering in through the window curtains illuminated the room just barely enough that Calli could make out a figure standing in the doorway. 

“Hello..?” she called out quietly. It had to be Kiara, right? What on earth was she doing up this late?

Calli waited, but received no response. She could make out her outline now, so she knew it was definitely Kiara, but… she seemed to just be standing there.

“Kiara? What are you doing?” she called again. This time, the figure let out a soft grumble and began padding towards the bed. Before Cali could even say anything else, Kiara was climbing into her bed.

“H-Hey, what..?” the reaper begun to ask as the phoenix nestled into the space beside her wordlessly. She looked over her, waiting for some sort of answer so she could scold her when she noticed… Kiara’s eyes were closed. Her breathing was quiet and steady too. She’d been… sleepwalking? Should she try waking her? Or was it dangerous to do that? Calli couldn’t remember, but she felt like that was something people said. At least this wasn’t some premeditated plan that Kiara had concocted, which made her feel much better about the situation.

Just to test, Calli whispered to her, “Kiara. Can you hear me?” There was still no response though. What should she do? She looked too peaceful, Calliope didn’t have the heart to wake her. Perhaps she could go sleep on the couch..? No, this was  _ her  _ bed, dammit! She couldn’t let Kiara rob her of her own bed!

While she was contemplating what to do, Kiara let out a soft, unintelligible murmur and nuzzled herself right against Calliope’s side, face burying in the crook of her neck and arm lazily slinging across her stomach to hold her.

Feeling her brain short-circuit, the reaper laid there, frozen in the clutches of one sleeping phoenix. Why did this have to happen to her? This damn bird managed to get on her nerves even while she’s asleep! She let out a huff and looked down at Kiara. She could feel her breath against her neck, warm and damp but gentle, which sent tingles up her spine. Kiara was also very warm. Freakishly so. 

This was the most physical contact she’d ever had with Kiara, as she always kept their hugs brief and usually shoved her off when she tried to cuddle. Well, she was a phoenix after all. While Calli, being a reaper of the underworld, had a lower average temperature than that of a human, Kiara seemed to be the opposite. Admittedly, it felt… nice, like being swaddled in a blanket fresh out of the dryer. She could even feel her body start to relax a little.

“Damn you, Kusotori…” she muttered to herself. In a daring move, Calli shifted onto her side to face Kiara. The movement only disturbed her for a moment as she furrowed her brow slightly before relaxing once again. It was quite strange how someone so flirty and mischievous could look so innocent while asleep, Calli thought as she looked over the other girl. Her warmth was almost hypnotic, lulling her into a relaxed state despite her brain’s protests.

“..Fuck it,” she sighed. She was too tired to fight it. As long as she woke up and left before Kiara did, she would never know. She would indulge in this, just this once.

Hesitantly, she curled into the embrace of Kiara, draping an arm around her and pulling her closer before resting her cheek against the top of her head. Her hair was soft like that of a feather, smelling faintly of a summer’s day… whatever that meant. She’d never noticed how soft Kiara was either. She seemed quite hardy, but in Calliope’s arms like this, she felt… delicate. Vulnerable, perhaps.

What did someone so bright and radiant see in someone such as herself? She could never understand what her thought process was. There were a lot of things about Kiara she couldn’t comprehend, actually. Deep down, Calli knew she loved that phoenix despite the nature of their existence. Her world just wouldn’t be the same without her. Of course, she would never, ever admit that.

A quiet “Calli… hehe…” escaped Kiara’s lips as sleep washed over Calliope, who drifted off to the world of dreams with a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

A ray of sunshine filtered in through the gap in the curtains of the bedroom window, almost purposefully shining directly into Kiara’s face. This caused her to wake, her senses slowly coming back to her as her body pulled itself from the clutches of rest. She became aware of a weight against her, to which she opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep from them to investigate.

Kiara had gone to sleep on Calli’s couch last night, but she definitely was not there now. Her eyes stung as they adjusted to the light, with something pink coming into her view almost immediately. Realization hit her like a truck, a jolt of adrenaline quickly snapping her out of her sleepy haze.

She was locked in an embrace with Calli in  _ her  _ bed. Not only that, but the reaper was reciprocating! First of all, how did she even get here? Second, why was Calli cuddling her?! Her mind was buzzing, but she could not come up with an answer. She could feel heat flooding her whole body, constricting her chest and making her stomach flutter. Was this a dream? No, it felt too real to be a dream… but if it was, she never wanted to wake up from it!

However, her body suddenly heating up the way it did did not go unnoticed by the light-sleeper reaper, who began to stir. Panicked, Kiara clamped her eyes shut and pretended to still be asleep. Maybe Calli would go back to sleep and she could work on calming down to decrease her body temperature. Being a phoenix, strong emotions made her heat up considerably.

With a grumble, Calliope’s features scrunched up for a moment before she opened her eyes sluggishly. Something very warm bombarded her senses instantly as consciousness returned to her. The heat was coming from something pressed up against her front. She lazily tilted her head to see Kiara as still as a statue, still pressed up against her from the night before. Why on earth was she so warm? She wasn’t even this warm last night, from what the reaper could remember.

Well, now was her chance to slip away before Kiara woke up so she could pretend the whole thing never happened. She let go of her cuddle buddy and began to discreetly and silently detach her from her person. 

Kiara panicked— this was perhaps her one and only chance to be this close to Calli, it couldn’t be over yet! Without thinking, she sprung forward and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face into her chest and hugging her tightly.

“Wait..!” the phoenix cried.

“K-Kiara?!” Calli squawked.

“Please..! Don’t go!” she begged.

“When did you..!? Shit..! Goddamnit..!” Calliope sputtered, feeling her face heat up immensely. “Whatever you think is going on, it isn’t..!”

“Calli..!” Kiara whined, hugging her as tightly as she could. She could feel her lips moving against her chest, which made her heart race even more.

“Let go..!”

“Please..! Just... a little longer, okay…? Please…” Kiara begged. She sounded genuinely sad, and her whole body was slightly trembling. “I won’t say anything else, okay…?”

“Guh…” Calli stammered, hesitating for a moment. “Ugh… fine,” she sighed before settling back down. She felt Kiara’s body relax, but her hands were still trembling a little. “...Don’t say anything weird, got it?”

“Mmhm,” she murmured, taking in a deep breath to burn Calli’s scent into her memory.

There was silence for a while, before Calliope spoke again, quietly. “How long… were you awake..?”

“Not long… I was surprised, which made me really hot…” she explained carefully, not wanting to say anything weird to make the reaper leave.

“So you really were asleep last night,” Calli thought aloud.

“Asleep?” Kiara asked.

“You were sleepwalking,” she answered vaguely. “You came in here.”

“Ah…”

More silence. How awkward.

“...We should probably get up soon,” Calli commented.

Silence.

“Kiara? I know you aren’t asleep.”

“...Five more minutes…” Kiara murmured.

“Fine.”

Five minutes would bleed into ten, then into twenty, and so on and so forth. Calli would deny this later on when Kiara mentioned it privately, but she was surprised when she didn’t mention it on stream. She supposed she really had meant it when she said she wouldn’t say anything else. That’s how important it was to her, perhaps.

Regardless, after that morning, Calli found her tolerance for Kiara’s very physical affection had increased. If she insisted on being close to her without being weird, she supposed it wasn’t so bad. In fact, it was quite warm.


End file.
